Alles im Leben rächt sich!
by artificus
Summary: Das hat Jack davon, wenn er gemein zu Daniel ist.


Also wenn Jack mal einen richtig guten Tag hat, weil er sich auf seinen Urlaub freut, dann bleibt kein gutes Haar an Daniel… Doch alles rächt sich!

SG1 war mal wieder in einer anscheinend ausweglosen Situation, umzingelt von Grabräubern auf irgendeinem Planeten.

„Legt eure Waffen ab! Wir haben Zednikitels, also keine Mätzchen!" brüllte der Anführer der Plünderer.

„Haha! Aber wir haben Tial'c!" rief O'Neil triumphierend hinter seiner Deckung hervor.

„Tial'c, fass!"

Tial'c zog verstört eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann fiel er über die Plünderer her und verprügelte sie in alter Jaffa Manier nach strich und faden, wobei ihm sein Symbiont übermenschliche Kräfte verlieh. Einigen der Plünderer gelang allerdings die Flucht.

„Braver junge!" lobte Jack ihn nach dem Kampf, und tätschelte Tial'c die Glatze.

„Wohin sind die restlichen verschwunden?" fragte Daniel schlotternd.

„Gehen sie doch und schauen sie nach" kommentierte Jack genervt. Doch Daniel versteckte sich wieder hinter dem großen Fels.

„Och, der kleine Dannyboy traut sich nicht" lachte Jack, während hinter dem Felsen leise Schluchtzlaute zu hören waren.

„Kein Problem, Sir, ich werde nachsehen, wo die geblieben sind" sagte Carter, die heute irgendwie keine Lust auf diese ewige ‚Großer-Macker-kleiner-Feigling'-Nummer hatte.

„Nein Carter, das wird nicht nötig sein" hielt Jack sie auf.

„Sir?" fragte Sam auf ihre typische unschuldige Art und Weise.

„Wir haben Tial'c" freute er sich. Dann wendete er sich an Tial'c.

„Tial'c such! Such und zerstöre!"

„O'Neil?" Tial'cs Augenbrauenhochziehen war viel skeptischer als sonst.

„Na mach schon Tial'c. vertrau deinem Riecher!" forderte Jack den Jaffa-Krieger auf

„Wie du meinst, O'Neil" fügte sich Tial'c und nahm die Witterung der Plünderer auf.

Schniefend und schnuppernd bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durchs Unterholz, bis sie am versteck der Diebe angelangten. Dort obsiegten sie mal wieder heldenhaft.

„Brav Tial'c" lobte Jack wieder und Tial'c spuckte das Bein eines Diebes aus.

„Dafür bekommst du auch eine besondere Belohnung" sprach Jack großzügig. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte etwas in einer bunten Plastikverpackung heraus.

„Hier ein Keks, weil du uns geholfen hast diese Plünderer zu schnappen".

Er griff ein weiteres mal in die Tasche.

„Und hier für sie Carter!"

„Öh, ähm wofür denn, Sir?" fragte Sam irritiert, während sie den Keks auspackte.

„Weil ich sie mag, ganz einfach deswegen"

„Ich will auch!" äußerte sich Daniel und machte große Augen auf Sams Keks.

„Daniel, sie haben heute noch gar nichts getan" stellte Jack kühl fest.

„Wenn sie mir die Überreste einer alten Zivilisation, Töpfe, Pfannen, ne Pyramide meinetwegen ausbuddeln, dann bekommen sie auch einen Keks" schmunzelte er.

„Ich hab doch schon Unmengen an Töpfen und Pfannen hier ausgegraben" protestierte Daniel.

„Aber keine Pyramide."

Jack nahm den letzten Keks, packte ihn langsam aus und verspeiste ihn dann genüsslich vor Daniels Augen.

„mmmh…lecker" fügte Jack anschließend hinzu.

„Langsam habe ich den Eindrück, dass sie mich nicht leiden können, Jack" Daniel standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Soll ich ihnen mal was sagen Daniel?" Jack beugte sich zu Daniel vor.

„Sie sind ein echter Schnellchecker."

Geschlossen gingen sie in das Dorf zurück. Dort angekommen verkroch Daniel sich in seiner Hütte und untersuchte seine Funde von Töpfen und Pfannen.

„So. Nun ab zum Stargate" flüsterte Jack den anderen zu als Daniel außer Sichtweite war.

„Und was ist mit Daniel?" fragte Sam besorgt.

„Mit wem?" grinste Jack.

Wenige Minuten später.

„Leute?"

Daniel sah sich um. Er hatte schon das ganze Dorf abgesucht (ja, das war in wenigen Minuten zu schaffen)

„Leute?"

Daniel machte sich nicht so sehr sorgen darum, dass er allein war, sondern mehr um das merkwürdige Verhalten der Dorfbewohner.

Im Stargate-Center.

„Das finde ich nicht witzig Colonel!" protestierte Sam.

„Sie sind ja auch eine Frau"

„Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?!"

„Ganz ruhig Carter, regen Sie sich ab. Es war nur ein Scherz. Wir haben den kleinen Danny mal so richtig verarscht."

Im Hintergrund lagen sich Teal'c und General Hammond, die beiden Glatzen, gegenseitig in den armen und lachten tränen.

„Das ist aber nicht nett" schmollte Carter.

„Aber witzig" gab Jack zu bedenken.

„Na dann müssen wir doch jetzt zurück und ihn abholen, oder wie lange hatten Sie vor in dort bei diesen Kannibalen zu lassen?"

Sie war so unglaublich rechthaberisch, und wenn sie dann noch ihr schmolliges Gesicht machte konnte Jack ihr normalerweise nichts abschlagen. Doch diesmal war Jack vorbereitet.

„Das kann er selbst entscheiden, ich hab ihm ein GDO da gelassen. Er kann jederzeit zurückkommen."

Jack streckte sich und war nun drauf und dran sich in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub abzusetzen.

„Außerdem bringt mich nichts auf diesen gottverdammten Planeten zu-„

„O'Neil?" hörte Jack plötzlich Tial'cs mahnende Stimme. Tial'c zeigte ihm das zweite GDO, das Jack eigentlich bei Daniel gelassen haben wollte.

„Verdammt."

„Wir sind schon weg, Sir" rief Sam freudig General Hammond zu, der wegen Jacks Gesichtsausdruck noch mehr lachte als zuvor.

„Aber- aber, kann nicht jemand anders-" protestierte Jack jammernd.

„Oh, ihr vom SG1 ihr bringt mich noch um" lachte General Hammond während er den Raum verließ, ohne auf Jacks Protest einzugehen.

Wieder auf dem Planeten PX werwiewas.

„Daniel, ist alles mit ihnen in Ordnung?" fragte Sam besorgt, nachdem sie den Ereignishorizont passiert hatten.

„Sie sind so gemein!" knatschte Daniel zusammengekauert auf der Treppe vor dem Stargate.

„Es, es tut uns Leid, Daniel…" sagte Sam einfühlsam und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Wir handelten nur auf befehl von Colonel O'Neil" sagte Tial'c und man hörte das schlechte Gewissen in seiner stimme. Er setzte sich ebenfalls neben Daniel.

„Aaah! Das ist nicht fair! Warum fallt ihr mir jetzt in den Rücken?!" jammerte Jack.

Keine Reaktion.

„Was? Ihr habt auch gelacht! Jetzt kommen Sie schon Daniel, ich hab seit ner halben stunde Urlaub."

„Nein!" erwiderte Daniel trotzig.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?!" knatschte Jack nun seinerseits.

„Erst wenn ich einen Keks bekomme" Sam und Tial'c unterstützten diese Forderung mit einem Nicken.

„Das ist doch albern." Der arme, urlaubsbedürftige Jack.

„Also ich soll jetzt zurückgehen, einen Keks holen und dann wieder herkommen, oder was?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Das kann doch nicht… na gut. Bin gleich wieder da"

Nun beschlossen die anderen wieder Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

„Tja, Sir. Alles rächt sich irgendwann im Leben. Mal später, mal früher" sagte Sam schadenfroh, als Jack die Heimatadresse eingab.

„Verschonen sie mich mit ihren altklugen Sprüchen Major" murmelte Jack verdammt mies gelaunt.

Er verschwand durch den Ereignishorizont ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

Später.

„Haben wir ein GDO0?"

„Nein…"

„Also müssen wir warten bis er aus dem urlaub zurück ist…" stellte Daniel trocken fest.

„Er wird wiederkommen" sagte Tial'c, doch die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Wie lange ist er schon weg?" fragte Daniel Sam.

„6 Minuten" stellte Sam gelangweilt fest.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Stargate.

„Hallo Leute!" rief Jack ihnen zu, als er aus dem Ereignishorizont trat – bepackt mir einem riesigen, voll gestopften Rucksack.

„Sir?" fragte Sam. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich selber nicht wonach sie jetzt genau fragte. Möglicherweise war es nur eine Reaktion auf die unerwartete Tatsache, dass der Colonel tatsächlich zurückgekehrt war.

„Na? Habt ihr euch nach nem hübschen Plätzchen umgesehen?" fragte Jack gutgelaunt.

„Keks" forderte Daniel.

„Bitte sehr Daniel"

„Was haben sie da, Sir?" Sam deutete auf den großen Rucksack.

„Das?" fragte Jack unschuldig. Dann begann er auszupacken.

„Hehe, das ist eine Decke, ein Grill, Fleisch und ein ganzer Korb voller Köstlichkeiten."

„Ein Picknick, ein Picknick!!" freute sich Tial'c wie ein kleines Kind und klatschte in die Hände.

„Genau. Und Entschuldigung Daniel, wegen eben. Was ist eigentlich mit ihrem Ärmel passiert? Warum ist er so zerrissen und blutgetränkt?"

„Ach, das liegt daran, das die Kannibalen versucht haben mich zu verspeisen" sagte Daniel heiter.

Nun war es Zeit für den obligatorischen Schlusslacher.

„Hahahahaha hahaha hahahahaha hahaha haaahahahaaa"


End file.
